


Любовное гнёздышко

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baker!Blaine, Fluff, Klaine Valentines Challenge, M/M, Meet-Cute, New York City, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: В жаркий летний вечер Курт заходит в новую пекарню в Бушвике. После чего он понимает истинное значение Дня Святого Валентина.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Любовное гнёздышко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Shack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940745) by [HKVoyage (voyagehk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagehk/pseuds/HKVoyage). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод также опубликован на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9399621
> 
> Небольшой плейлист к фанфику:  
> "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran — песня, под которую танцуют Курт и Блейн  
> "Love Shack" by B-52 — для атмосферности

Выйдя из метро в Бушвике, Курт поводит плечами — после рабочего дня у него болит каждая мышца. Этим утром он прицепил свою брошь в виде бегемота в качестве талисмана, но это не помогло. Сегодняшнее безумие на Vogue.com полностью его вымотало. Этим вечером по-летнему душно и жарко, и Курт ругает себя за то, что надел жилет — в августе ему следует отказаться от многослойных образов. Тем не менее Курт мысленно даёт себе «пять» за использование достаточного количества средства для укладки волос — его чёлка до сих пор идеальна. Он проходит четыре квартала от станции метро до своей квартиры в Бушвике, рассматривая магазины, которые попадаются ему на пути.

Курт переходит на следующую улицу и замечает новую вывеску «Любовное гнёздышко» — она вишнёво-красного цвета и выполнена в стиле «крутых» 70-х годов. По мере приближения он может прочесть небольшой лозунг под ней: «Самое счастливое место на земле». Курт с любопытством смотрит на витрину. Он улыбается, заметив ровный ряд чизкейков, выложенных на витрине, а его рот наполняется слюной. Курт замечает на двери табличку с надписью «открыто» и решает заглянуть в новое местечко.

Курт закрывает глаза, едва зайдя в пекарню, потому что его обволакивает чудесная смесь запахов — шоколад, малина и, самое главное, свежеиспечённый чизкейк. Как только он открывает глаза, его взгляд сразу притягивает стеклянная стойка. На ней расставлены десятки различных чизкейков, между которыми разбросаны лепестки роз. Это не тот тип пекарен, где предлагают огромный ассортимент товаров — видимо, пекарь сначала доводит до совершенства какой-то рецепт и в дальнейшем придерживается его. Прилавок не самый новый, но он до блеска натерт, а сверху на нём стоит миска с сахарными конфетами-сердечками. Живот Курта урчит, когда тот заглядывает внутрь и читает «крошка», «обними меня», «люблю танцевать с тобой», «поцелуй меня», написанное на конфетках. В конце концов он выбирает сердечко с надписью «родственная душа».

Трек «Love Shack» звучит из музыкальной системы магазина, и Курт поднимает голову, чтобы осмотреться. Пол из тёмного дуба и отполирован до блеска. Под потолком зависли красные, белые и розовые гелиевые шарики. Стены украшены гирляндами сверкающих красных сердец. Когда Курт поворачивается спиной к стойке, он видит мужчину, стоящего на лестнице и поправляющего табличку с надписью «Здесь начинается счастье…»

Тот одет в облегающие чёрные джинсы, которые прекрасно демонстрируют все достоинства его фигуры, пока он качает бёдрами в такт музыке. Курт отчаянно пытается не думать о каламбурах, связанных с булочками, пока он находится в пекарне. Джинсы снизу подвёрнуты, открывая Курту прекрасный вид на голые, сексуальные лодыжки. Рубашка с короткими рукавами сидит на нём в облипку, подчёркивая его мускулистые руки. Поверх рубашки надет жилет с бело-чёрно-жёлтым ромбовидным узором, и знания Курта о моде подсказывают ему, что он от Brooks Brothers. Когда мужчина поворачивается, Курт невольно задерживает дыхание. Он выглядит абсолютно великолепно с зачёсанными назад волосами, орехового цвета глазами — такими же привлекательными и манящими, как и выставленные на показ сладости, — и с улыбкой по-настоящему милой и немного застенчивой. Курт замечает «вишенку на торте» — галстук-бабочку, которая идеально подходит под жилет. Курт думает, что он выглядит очаровательно и вкусно.

— Привет, я Блейн. Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?

— Да… Хм… Я думаю, я пришёл за чизкейком, — запинается Курт. Он надеется, что не слишком долго пялился на мужчину, чтобы тот успел это заметить.

— Выбери вкус. Я подойду через минуту.

Курт поворачивается обратно к стойке и пытается сделать выбор. Он не может решить, хочет ли он нежный кусочек с фруктами или более насыщенного, роскошного вкуса с шоколадом. Когда Блейн встаёт за прилавок, Курт вскидывает руки вверх:

— Я не могу определиться. Они все выглядят восхитительно. Что бы ты посоветовал?

— Я довольно хорошо угадываю любимые вкусы людей, — отвечает Блейн, внимательно смотря на клиента. Курт перекатывается с пятки на носок — он чувствует себя немного неуютно под столь пристальным взглядом.

Наконец, Блейн говорит:  
— В последние несколько дней я экспериментировал с различными сортами чизкейков, и я думаю, что у меня есть идеальный вариант для тебя. Садись, я принесу тебе порцию с кухни.

Курт садится на белоснежный деревянный стул, обитый тканью в красную клеточку. В ожидании своего чизкейка он снова осматривает пекарню и решает, что та выглядит так же мило, как и её владелец. Вскоре Блейн возвращается вместе с кусочком чизкейка и садится напротив Курта.

— Ты станешь первым, кто попробует моё последнее творение. Так что, пожалуйста, будь честным со мной и скажи, что ты о нем думаешь.

Курт смотрит на тарелку, стоящую перед ним. На ней очень щедрый кусок чизкейка, дополненный шоколадным соусом и несколькими кусочками карамели. Также тарелка украшена синими и зелёными искусно засахаренными лепестками орхидей. Под тарелкой находится белая бумажная салфетка с напечатанными на ней красными сердечками. Он берёт вилку и аккуратно отламывает кусочек, захватывая идеальное количество чизкейка и топингов. Когда кусочек оказывается у него во рту, Курт чувствует настоящий взрыв вкуса на языке. Сначала он узнает тонкий вкус мокко. За ним следует хрустящая бисквитная основа с лёгким привкусом жареного фундука. Следующее открытие — хрустящая карамельная крошка с намёком на шоколад. Курт закрывает глаза от удовольствия, и на ум приходит только одно слово, чтобы описать этот вкус… Блаженство.

— Думаю, по твоим стонам я могу сказать, что тебе действительно понравилось? — нерешительно спрашивает Блейн.

Курт широко раскрывает глаза — он настолько смущён из-за того, что и в самом деле стонал. Однако он видит взволнованное выражение лица Блейна и удивляется тому, что его мнение так важно для мужчины.

— Да… Это так. На самом деле, это самый лучший чизкейк, который я когда-либо пробовал, — Курт видит, как его слова действуют на Блейна — тот просто светится от гордости. Но Курт хочет не просто похвалить, он хочет быть честным с Блейном.  
— Единственное, что я не могу понять, почему здесь синие и зелёные засахаренные лепестки?

Блейн колеблется, прежде чем ответить:  
— Это было спонтанное решение, принятое в последнюю секунду. Вообще-то, эти украшения я сделал для другого чизкейка… но цветом они похожи на твои глаза… Вот почему.

Курт не знает, что на это ответить Блейну, который, оказывается, успел изучить цвет его глаз. Такое смущает, поэтому Курт решает сменить тему разговора… и чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Я хожу по этой улице каждый день, но раньше не замечал твоей пекарни. Когда ты открылся?

— Я… я ещё не открылся, — заикается Блейн. — Вообще-то, завтра должно быть торжественное открытие. И сегодня я хотел внести последние штрихи в зале.

Курт удивлён и смущён тем, что оказался самым первым клиентом:  
— Мне очень жаль… Я не хотел выпрашивать кусочек чизкейка ещё до того, как ты открылся.

Блейн тепло ему улыбается:  
— Всё в порядке… Никаких проблем… Я даже рад, что ты заглянул. Если честно, я немного нервничаю из-за завтрашнего открытия.

— Если судить по чизкейку, который ты мне подал, то я уверен в твоём успехе. Но у меня есть ещё один вопрос… Почему именно тема Дня Святого Валентина? Февраль же был полгода назад.

Блейн опускает голову и нервно потирает ладони, лежащие на коленях. Курт видит, что Блейн думает о том, готов ли он доверить ему свои мысли. Курт может понять этот страх раскрытия себя перед другими — как единственный открытый подросток-гей в Лиме, он уже не раз испытывал его.

— Я думаю, что День Святого Валентина правда особенный… И любовь — действительно нечто бесценное. Это не просто поиск кого-то, кто тебе понравится и к кому ты будешь испытывать страсть… Конечно, это неплохо. Однако речь идёт о том, чтобы любить кого-то настолько сильно, чтобы взять на себя обязательства перед ним и быть с ним и в лучшие, и в худшие времена. Речь идёт об искренности, самопожертвовании и упорном труде. По сути, смысл любви в том, чтобы найти родственную душу, — Блейн делает многозначительную паузу, глядя на только что повешенную табличку. — Кроме того, это потрясающе — выделяться из толпы, — добавляет он, подмигивая.

Курт не знает, что и сказать. Блейн только что доверил ему то, во что он верит всем сердцем. Внезапно Курт чувствует себя эмоционально уязвимым.

— Твоей девушке очень повезло с таким парнем, как ты, — шепчет он.

Курт замечает, что Блейну неудобно от такого замечания — он ёрзает на своём стуле.

— Хммм… эм… У меня нет девушки… Мне нравятся парни… Я гей.

— Я тоже, — с мягким смешком отвечает Курт, — Тогда твоему парню повезло.

— У меня нет парня, — выпаливает Блейн.

Курт поражён этой информацией. Как кто-то столь прекрасный как снаружи, так и внутри может не иметь парня? Курт пытается подобрать правильные слова, чтобы ответить, но не может ничего придумать. Он не хочет упустить этот момент, эту возможность и этого человека. На заднем плане начинает звучать «Everything Has Changed», и Курт мгновенно понимает, что должен сделать. Он встаёт из-за стола и подаёт Блейну руку.

— Можно пригласить тебя на танец?

Блейн отворачивается в сторону, а его щёки покрываются чудесным румянцем. И затем он поднимает голову, широко улыбаясь, а его глаза сверкают.

— Да, да, конечно.

Cause all I know is we said, «Hello.»  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed

Пока они танцуют, Курт осторожничает, боясь показаться слишком наглым. Однако текст песни поощряет его поддаться инстинктам, и он притягивает Блейна поближе к себе. Когда голова Блейна идеально устраивается на изгибе шеи Курта, тот чувствует тёплое дыхание и понимает, что нашёл нечто большее, чем просто идеальный чизкейк.

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

* * *

Спустя годы Курт вспоминает тот день — день, когда он впервые вошёл в «Любовное гнёздышко». Тогда он встретил Блейна — свою родственную душу, своего парня и впоследствии — мужа… свою любовь.  
Тот августовский день — это их тайный День Святого Валентина.


End file.
